My Lovely Porn Star
by Soya Pie
Summary: Cloud, the adorable twink. Sephiroth, his ex-high school sweetheart. A gay porn star and a detective trying to solve a murder. Will they both uncover the killer's identity and mend their broken relationship or will their fates stay the same? S/C


**Disclaimer: I am not the owner/creator of Final Fantasy. I am just another wannabe author who owns this plot.**

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry I had to call you so damn early in the morning, Detective Sephiroth… but unfortunately, this guy's murderer couldn't wait to show the neighbours his handiwork."<p>

Said man just grunted. "First things first, who's our victim?" The cop just shook his head a few times. However, his nonchalance was quickly scared away when a glare was directed to him.

"I m-m-ean…! E-errrm…I will get right on it, sir!" The newbie really wished his partner was with him now, anything to let his superior off of his already sweating back. Fortunately, Gavin seem to have heard his mental plea.

"Sir, the victim is now on the way to the M.E. Results from the doctor will take quite awhile due to the other cases we're having right now."

"Never mind that, how did the vic die?" The silver-haired man narrowed his green eyes with impatience.

Gavin just coughed. "Well, his throat was slit after a heavy object was smashed against his head. Unfortunately, I cannot be too sure whether the impact caused him his life. For that, I will have to leave the full details to our M.E."

"Name?" Before Gavin could utter any words, an elderly woman came out from a police car. "Are you punks done yet? My son is coming over soon and I had not packed anything yet! You better hurry up 'cause time does not wait for me like it used to!"

Sephiroth wished he took on his captain's offer of getting a 3-week vacation. Even hanging out with Zack would do, anything to get away from this headache-induced situation. Before he could actually snap at the banshee, Gavin's partner shook his arm for attention.

"Detective!" The heated glare on Sephiroth's face somewhat deterred this cop's courage, but he had a job to do. "Erm, the M.E. just called. She had just finished the examination and apparently, she already managed the identify the victim."

"Well then, tell her I'll be there in about 10 minutes or less. "_Finally… something good finally appeared_," Sephiroth tiredly thought to himself as he watched the now eager newbie scampering off to help his partner fend off the angry witch.

As promised, Sephiroth arrived at their medical examiner's office in about 8 minutes… yes, this immaculate man likes his speed fast. Waiting faithfully for him at the doorstep, Aerith Gainsborough was like a mother to him, even though she was just a few years younger than him.

"Glad you can make it, detective. I hope you didn't maul anyone this morning." The stoic managed to give out a smirk as a response. "Hmmm, someone missed their breakfast today. Nonetheless, follow me."

Sephiroth hated the autopsy room. It gave him a cold and dark feeling that he could not shake off, no matter how hard he tries to. A stare burned his back. The sweet doctor was having her concerned face again.

"Sephiroth, is everything ok?" "What happened to our vic?" Aerith sighed. "_There he goes again, changing the subject… like always_," she warily thought. "Well," she began in a business-like tone.

"His throat was cut, obviously. You can see that large gash marring his throat. However, an amateur didn't murder this guy. Your perp is a professional because the throat was slit with precision."

One of Sephiroth's eyebrows went up. "Meaning?" "This guy actually went for your vic's jugular vein first. One slash and there you go, a painless death. I conclude that this killer is not a big fan on torture. Now, the weird thing is, your vic's head was actually bashed in after he died. Very strange."

"Good job, Aerith. Now tell me about what you know about this vic or were you just pulling my strings back there?" The detective's left foot started tapping while he waited for her answer. He was surprised to see his acquaintance's face slowly turning red. "W-well, you know how much I love to watch gay porn, right?"

The man grimaced. "Yes, and this has to do with what?" "Sephiroth dear, meet your current victim, Genesis Rhapsodos AKA the famed porn star."

An awkward silence ensued. "D-do you know where I could find his...erm..." Sephiroth was now trying to rack his brilliant mind for the right word. "His workplace? You mean?" Aerith offered a wide smile.

"Yes." The stuttering detective had somehow managed to compose himself.

"Even better, I know the full address." Sephiroth's eardrums was suddenly attacked by a high-pitched squeal.

"Imagine! These gorgeous twinks just preparing themselves for action while the dominants are just waiting to plunge their phalluses into their sweet and moist holes."

Before the over-excited doctor could spout off more of her perverted fantasies, Sephiroth managed to stop her with a shaking hand.

"Oh, Sephy dear! Don't be such a prude! I know you love 'em twinks... especially the blonde ones." One of his eyes twitched.

It twitched even more when he thought of his next words. "Aerith?"

"Yes, Sephy dear?" Now his hands were balled up into fists.

"Do you want follow me to our vic's workplace?" There, he said it. Now he just has to wait for the outcome.

Another high-pitched squeal assaulted his poor sensitive ears. "Yes! Omg, yes! Thank you, Sephy dear!"

Sephy just nodded. However, before he could leave the room, a coy voice called out to him.

"By the way, Sephiroth... I hope you manage to find your own twink there." He just groaned mentally.

Today was definitely not one of his tolerable days. When he finally managed to escape, it was already 10 a.m in the morning. His cat eyes squinted at the bright morning sun. "_I wished I brought my sunglasses._" A blaring ringtone caught his attention. "_Whose phone is that_?"

It took him a minute to register the fact that it was actually his cellphone. It was Zack. The young man was one of his best friends but sometimes, Sephiroth wished he could just strangle him a little bit...no actually, a lot.

"Hey Sephoroo! Hope you're ready to go visit our lovely and vivacious M.E." Another smirk finally made its way to Sephiroth's attractive and magnetic features.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Zack. 'Cause I already met up with her and hence, you lost your chance in visiting her." A loud whine came out through the speaker. "Come on, Seph! You meanie! I should ju-"

The rest of the puppy's words were cut off when his supposedly best friend hung up on him. "That douchebag," Zack said with a pout.

Sephiroth took his earlier words back. Today was definitely trying to get back to his good graces.


End file.
